


i read between the lines and touched your leg again (again)

by nalls



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: A Moment in Time, M/M, Smoking, because i suck at plots, fluff??, idiots not caring where they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalls/pseuds/nalls
Summary: Eliot opened his eyes and he was looking up at the blossoming apple trees.





	i read between the lines and touched your leg again (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is shamelessly from The 1975's fallingforyou.

It was a beautiful and warm indian summer day. Eliot opened his eyes and he was looking up at the blossoming apple trees. He was laying on the grass with his blazer under his head, and Quentin partly on top of him, his head on Eliot's chest. The light breeze detached a small flower blossom from the tree above them, Eliot watched as it sailed through the air and landed in Quentin's long floppy hair. Quentin seemed to be on the edge of sleep, breathing evenly. But he stirred when Eliot slightly moved to pluck the flower out with his hand. Quentin blinked his eyes open to look up at Eliot, who was now looking back at him fondly. "My little flower girl."  
  
Quentin rolled his eyes, "I'm not a girl," he muttered.  
  
"You know what I mean," Eliot said and stroked his hand through Quentin's hair.  
  
"I know." Quentin murmured and climbed up Eliot's body to kiss him. It was just a soft and tender kiss and then Quentin laid his head down on the other man's shoulder. Eliot reached his hand to touch Quentin's face softly and then swiped the hair back behind his ear.  
  


They lied like for that awhile, silent. Until Eliot felt the urge for a smoke and reached for Quentin's jeans' back pocket where the man kept his packet of  _Merit Ultra Lights._ He pulled the packet out, slid one cigarette out and slipped it between Quentin's lips. Eliot discarded the packet next to them in the grass, muttered the spell under his breath and snapped his fingers to lit the cigarette. Quentin took the first drag off it and then offered it to Eliot.

They passed the cigarette back and forth, adding magic to their smoke rings so they became stars, ships and lastly, dicks.  
  
"Oh man, smoking makes me always so horny," Quentin smirked and gave the last of the cigarette to Eliot.  
  
"Don't I know it," Eliot said, inhaled the last drag from it and then stumped it to the grass next to him. He quirked his eyebrow and started to sneak his hand up Quentin's shirt. Quentin was immediately on board, he sat up and slid his hand down to get at Eliot's belt. He snapped the belt open and off as Eliot was trying to lift Quentin's shirt off but it wasn't really working because the other man's hand was disappearing into Eliot's pants, so it was still hanging on, and really, Eliot didn't have any complaints.  
  


Suddenly there were footsteps right behind them. "God, can't you two do that in the bushes, or in your  _bedroom_ like normal people?"  
  
It was Margo. They both groaned.  
  
She was holding a small bowl with a fire in it. "Also, nobody moves, I don't want to see your junk. Not that there's something I haven't seen before, but it's way too early for that shit."  
  
Quentin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, Bambi, did you actually have something so important to tell us that you did a spell to find us faster, or did you just come to judge us?" Eliot sighed, straightening Quentin's shirt that was still hanging from his other shoulder because his other hand was still down Eliot's pants.  
  
"Oh, right. Yeah," She said as she put out the fire in the bowl. "We decided that we're having a dinner party later. Josh is cooking. So you better get your kinky asses back to the Cottage."  
  
She turned in her high heels and started to walk off, but then she stopped and turned to face them. "But you better finish this," she waved her manicured finger between Eliot and Quentin, "before you get back because I know how cranky you two are if you don't get to finish." And with that said, she left.

Eliot groaned flopping onto his back and pulled Quentin down with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, this is the first fic that I've ever finished and also the first fic I've ever posted anywhere where more than two people might see it.  
> 


End file.
